Starcraft 2: Kate Lockwell in distress (Part Two)
by damselsintrouble
Summary: Kate Lockwell loves playing videogames. However she is not fond of getting trapped inside them. This is exactly what happens to her.


Kate Lockwell in distress (Part Two)

Trapped in a video game

 **Donny Vermilion POV**

Donny Vermilion was very angry. No, he was not angry. He was furious!

He was now heading straight for the office of his colleague, Kate Lockwell. He had to talk with her immediately.

He opened the door and bursted into her office without even knocking. Not that he cared about being polite!

Kate Lockwell turned against him. Apparently, she was very annoyed. 'You didn`t knock on…' she started.

'What the hell is wrong with you, woman? Why do you always have to ruin my great work?' He interrupted her by shouting at her.

His face was probably very red and scary, since Kate Lockwell backed a little.

'I don`t know what you are talking about…' Started Kate. Her expression was still a bit pale but Donny didn`t care.

'Oh, you do, you do!' Shouted Donny again. 'Why did you expose the plans of Mengsk to build a top-secret military lab?'

'Because the people of the Terran Dominion deserve to know the truth, Donny.'

'I am tired of you and your nonsense. I don`t want to work with you any longer.' Said Donny.

'Fine! I don`t want to work with you either.' Said Kate Lockwell.

Donny was about to say something very rude but he stopped at the last moment. He turned around and left the room.

How could Kate Lockwell be so stupid? She was probably now playing on that stupid videogame "Beat up Mickey" on her computer.

 **Kate Lockwell POV**

Kate was bored. She decided to play a little "Beat up Mickey" to entertain herself.

The young reporter turned up her computer. There was an icon of a man that was screaming. That was the icon for the game.

Kate clicked on it and the videogame loaded.

A bearded man appeared on the screen. This was the same man from the icon. He was wearing blue trousers and a white T-shirt. He was a bit overweight. This was Mickey. He was in a nice looking room with yellow walls.

Kate smiled. The aim of the videogame was to torture this man. She clicked on his belly and then the man immediately screamed and caught his stomach.

The smile of Kate Lockwell became even wider. This was a really fun game! She clicked the right foot of Mickey. The man screamed again and raised his entire right leg. Kate really loved that that game. When you touched the man, he was experiencing pain.

The young reporter suddenly felt thirsty. She decided to go to the machine and take some soda.

…

A few minutes later, Kate was again at her computer and was drinking soda from a plastic cup. She resumed to play "Beat up Mickey".

Then, Kate unintentionally pushed her cup with her right hand. The soda spilled over the computer.

'No, no, no!' Shouted Kate. She started wiping the soda with her clothes.

Suddenly, a flashed came out of the computer and hit Kate Lockwell. She started to shrink, to transform. The young reporter was really terrified.

Then, everything stopped. Kate looked around and she found out that she was in a room with yellow walls. Everything in the room was pixelated. She was trapped inside the videogame itself. She could see her office beyond the computer screen.

Kate held her head in her hands. 'This isn`t happening! This is just a bad dream!'

'No, it is happening.' Said a male voice.

Kate raised her head and looked at the source of the voice, beyond the computer screen. There was a bearded man with short hair, standing in her office. He looked gigantic, but this was probably because Kate was really small inside the computer game. He was looking right at her.

The young reporter realized that this was Mickey, the man from the video game. Apparently, the man had swapped his place with her – Kate had become trapped inside the videogame while Mickey had been freed and was now outside the game.

 **Mickey POV**

Mickey looked at his hands. They weren`t pixelated. A smile spread across his face. He was finally free from this damp videogame.

Mickey looked at the computer screen. Kate Lockwell, who has apparently taken Mickey`s place and was now trapped inside the game, was standing upright. Her image was pixelated but the terrified expression on her face could still be recognized.

'Mickey, please, help me!' Cried the young woman and several pixelated tears dropped on the floor.

'Why should I?' Asked Mickey. 'You have been torturing me for weeks without mercy.'

'But I thought that you were just a game character, I didn`t know that you were actually a living being.' Said Kate Lockwell.

'I don`t care.' Said Mickey and sat on the chair. 'I want to torture you a little.'

He took the mouse and moved it over the young woman`s head.

'No, please!' Begged Kate.

Mickey clicked on her eye. Kate screamed in pain and covered her eye with her hands.

Then, Mickey started clicking all over Kate Lockwell`s body – on her arms, legs, face and belly. He was torturing her mercilessly.

'Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?' Asked a deep voice.

Mickey turned around and saw a man, wearing an UNN uniform.

 **Donny Vermilion POV**

Donny was staring at the strange man. He didn`t know him.

The strange man finally answered. 'I am Mickey from the game "Beat up Mickey". I got out of the game while Kate Lockwell got trapped inside it. Now I am torturing her.'

'Donny, please, get me out of here. I am trapped inside the videogame.' Kate Lockwell`s voice was coming from the computer screen.

Very curious, Donny looked at it and really saw Kate Lockwell on the screen. Her image was pixelated but she still could be recognized. Her face was shocked and begging.

Donny smiled. 'All right, Mickey! Continue with your torture. I will pretend I haven`t seen anything.'

Donny left the room with Kate Lockwell screaming after him.


End file.
